


The Insecure King

by willobert



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willobert/pseuds/willobert
Summary: Robert Henstridge could be many things… But he is NOT jealous. Least of all Liam’s friendship with Willow.





	The Insecure King

**Author's Note:**

> I am terribly sorry if my grammar is a mess. English is not my native language and i haven’t written a lot of fanfics in english so please bear with me and be kind. 
> 
> Also, this fanfic lacks physical intimacy due to the fact they never had any so far and i don’t know how that aspect of their relationship will be. So i don’t want to write things out of character. However i still hope you’ll enjoy it and overlook my mistakes! The fic is taking place after they got engaged, but they are still not that close. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Robert Henstridge, the King of England, has barely been jealous of anything in his entire life.

When he came back from the island and saw his brother with his beloved Kathryn… Robert shook his head. That wasn’t jealousy. It was just the reminder of not being good enough, or rather, someone he deeply cared about choosing Liam over him, once again.

As he stood there, in the most glorious palace in the world, and watched Willow talking with Liam, something inside him didn’t sit right and Robert wasn’t sure why.

Growing up, he wasn’t jealous of his brother. Although his father had let his favorites be shown, and Robert felt resentment, he wasn’t jealous of the love Liam got. Or the appreciation.

No, Robert has learned to depend on his own judgement alone, and nobody else’s. That is why after his father claimed that he could never be a good king, he hadn’t given up.

Now, looking at the portrait hanging on the walls, a strange sense of emotions captured him. He finally did it, prove it to himself that he is everything he thought he was capable of… He became the king and managed things greatly. However a part of him, that childish part, couldn’t help but wish that his father could have seen him today.

Willow laughed and it drew Robert’s attention; sharp and quick, as if palace’s greatest alarm started ringing. He saw Liam smiling sweetly at her yet Robert couldn’t help but feel there was something dishonest under that.

He had been a fool, his brother… Robert could say this with confidence now. Although he was a fool in many things, he was a bigger fool for not seeing how amazing Willow is.

Robert had seen it. Since the first conversation he had with her, he knew she was something special. And as he spent more time with her, by her at his side with her adorable quirks, graceful kindness and sharp wit, Robert knew she’d be perfect.

Perfect friend. Perfect confidant. Perfect queen. Perfect for him.

Maybe that is why as he looked at them now, he got angry. Liam was a selfish, impulsive, immature child who had no idea what Robert went through. Since the moment Robert came back, instead of acting like a true brother, he got jealous of what Robert had and tried to take it away from him.

But Robert couldn’t let THAT happen. He had been raised his whole life to become a king, unlike Liam who tasted it for a few months… Ever since he was a baby, everyone around him knew that one day, HE would become the king. And they imposed that on him too.

And Robert worked for it. He worked so hard to be perfect. He sacrificed so much, he couldn’t enjoy his years with parties and friends like Liam and Eleanor did. And he deserved it.

However Liam did not care for any of that. He just tasted what it’s like to anticipate to become a king for a few months and he had lost his damn mind.

And now, seeing his brother showing attention to Willow, Liam had started caring about her too. He always had that, that habit of going after something precious only after someone else recognized it.

Robert turned on his heels and walked out of the room. No matter why he was feeling this angry, whether it was Liam’s idiocy or Robert’s jealousy, watching them any longer wasn’t going to help.

He would manage this on his own, just like everything else.

***

“You seem to have a good time.”

Liam has turned to see his older brother standing in front of the door. He was dressed fully in black and with the smirk on his face, he looked dangerous.

Liam raised one of his eyebrows. He knew his brother and he knew under that calm expression, there was so much more.

“Seems like the opposite for you.” Liam has commented and it caused Robert to shrug a little. He stopped leaning and took a few steps towards Liam, his hands in his pants’ pockets. However when he stopped, there were still a lot of space between them.

“It is really entertaining to watch you, Liam. You know that?”

Liam seemed surprised but it didn’t stop Robert.

“How many months had you with her, sparrow?” Robert asked, smiling. He didn’t need to say her name because Liam knew very well who was he talking about. “And after all these months, you never stopped to pay attention to her… That is of course, until i showed an interest in her.”

That seemed to piss Liam off. “Please,” he said. “Don’t act like you went after her because of pure interest. The only reason you were interested in her at the first place was because she is my friend.”

Robert raised his eyebrows, smirking down at his brother’s arrogance.

“You really think that?” It was a geniune question however Robert’s smirk made it seem much more than that. He always had that power. One could never look at Robert Henstridge’s face and be fully confident that what he was telling was the truth.

He was as unreadable as it gets.

Liam shrugged. “Isn’t it the truth? You want to take everything from me. Willow is just a small part in that. Too bad she is too convinced that you actually have some goodness in you.”

That took Robert by surprise. He raised one of his eyebrows, his tone wasn’t as friendly as before.

“From that speech, i am guessing you already shared a few words about me.”

“I did warn her, if that’s what you are implying.” Liam answered carefully. His brother’s tense body didn’t affect him at all. “She is my friend,” he continued, defending his actions. “She needed to know the truth. She needed to know what you are really like.”

“And you think you have me all figured out, don’t you?” Robert hissed and Liam almost took a step back. His brother’s cold and harsh expression let him know that it was, somehow, a touchy subject for him.

“I know all there is to know about you.”

Liam replied confidently. “We grew up together. All my life, i observed you.”

For that, Liam earned a little smile from Robert.

“I know you aren’t happy with having me here, brother. I know you’d rather have me dead.”

“No, i never said that-”

“However, your anger and jealousy once again blurs your judgement.”

“MY jealousy?” Liam raised his voice. He didn’t even notice he stepped towards Robert. “YOU are the one who wants to take everything from me.”

Robert chuckled at that. As always, Liam only saw things one way: From his perception.

“Go to sleep, sparrow. The drinks you had tonight are going to make you say things you will regret.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, not at all. However, i am really getting tired of you playing the victim here.”

Robert sighed. His annoyed expression showed only half of what he was feeling. Liam was still acting like he had when they were five and he didn’t get to choose what game they were going to play.

“I am playing the victim? How can you even say that?” Liam asked, clearly shocked. Robert knew he should bite his tongue; he already had said too much. However, he couldn’t help himself.

“Yes you, brother. Since i came back, you have been acting like i am the one who betrayed you when it was you who saw Kathryn behind my back.”

“I-”

Liam tried to speak but Robert wasn’t having any of it. He took one step with each sentence, until he was standing in front of Liam.

The height difference was obvious as Robert looked down at Liam. And he liked that. Even at this point, Robert had the advantage.

“And if i remember correctly, it was always me who was supposed to be the king. Not you, that is not until my plane crushed and everyone thought i was dead.”

Robert knew his words angered Liam even more, he would be a fool to not see how Liam’s jaw clenched.

“So i am really wondering…” Robert continued in a very calm, cold blooded matter, his one specialty… Unlike Liam who is hot-headed, Robert always managed to stay calm. Even in the most exciting situations.

That was one of the things that made him such a great chess player. That was also what annoyed most his enemies.

Robert loved this specialty even more because of that.

“How am i the one trying to take everything from you, when in reality, you are the one who has an eye on what’s mine.”

“What’s yours?” Liam seemed surprised. “Are we still talking about the crown?”

Robert shrugged. He has never been a possesive guy but it was clear as day to him that Willow was meant for him.

“Willow is her own person, sparrow.” Robert continued, making everything clear. “However, she IS wearing my ring.”

The emphasis he put on the word ‘my’ couldn’t be missed. Liam seemed even more upset by it.

“Willow might think you are a good person. I don’t know how you blinded her that much but i know what you are. And one day, she will see it too.”

Robert’s victorious expression dissappeared and Liam knew he hit the nerves. It was his turn to smile now.

“And when she does… When she learns all you did and all you are capable of, do you honestly think she will stay by your side? You know what, don’t answer that. We both know she will leave you without a second thought.”

Robert masked his emotions and tried to look as calm as before. He wasn’t going to let Liam’s words cause a storm of fear. He wasn’t going to think what would happen if that day came and Willow saw him the way everybody else has been seeing…

“Willow IS my friend. And i will do my best for her to see your true colors before she actually marries you. I will not let her have a miserable life with you, Robert. I will not have you hurt her.”

In respond to that, Robert smiled.

“That is really funny, Liam.” When Liam seemed to not understand, Robert’s smile grew bigger and he became more comfortable. “You, acting like you care about Willow, i mean. When you were the one who actually ignored her, took her friendship and kindness for granted AND chose Kathryn over her.”

Liam’s face fell with Robert’s words and Robert put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. His expression grew serious as his words became warning. “Do NOT try to come between my fiancee and i, Liam. I will not tolerate you trying to put her against me. That, my darling brother, is one line i will not let you cross.”

Liam remained silent as Robert turned around. As heavy words hung in the air, Robert left the room, extremely satisfied with how the talk ended yet somehow more worried than he was before.

***

When Willow finally caught a glimpse of her fiancee, she smiled in relief. The whole night she hadn’t had a chance to speak with Robert and after the party, he dissapeared.

Willow followed him into the study and closed the door behind her. Robert turned around to see who was his guest and when he saw Willow, he became surprised.

“Sorry to bother you,” Willow said, smiling playfully. “I know you must have a lot of stuff to take care of.” She pointed, that must be the only reason why at this hour Robert was in the study. Robert leaned against the table and crossed his arms.

“No, really. Just was busy with some stuff.”

Willow nodded. Although her curiosity was aroused, she didn’t want to become annoying by asking too many questions. With Robert, as comfortable she was, she always tried to be more subtle. Unlike his brother, Robert wasn’t one who is fond of extreme emotions.

“I hope you enjoyed the party.” Willow said, not bearing the silence that filled the room. Robert pouted a little.

“Yes, of course. It was brilliant.”

Willow nodded once again and looked at her feet. Something was off. Their conversation, from day one, has never been forced. The pair played with words mischievously and she had always looked forward to what he was going to say next.

And their silence… It was usually after a big, sad event happened that affected the kingdom. In these moments, Robert has opened up to her a little, leaving the room to a much more comfortable silence. That silence was comforting, peaceful and it meant more than a thousand words. However this one…

This one was different. It was tense, it made Willow nervous and made warning bells ring in her head.

“Is everything alright?” Willow asked, not being able to take this silent dishonesty any longer. The man in front of her was her fiancee and if something was affecting him, she needed to know.

Hell, she demanded to know.

“Yes.” Robert replied shortly but couldn’t fool Willow. When Willow tilted her head and gave him a knowing look, one that says “I am not that naive.” Robert sighed and gave in.

“It’s just… Well… It’s nothing you should be worried about.”

Robert smiled yet Willow felt it was a forced one. That made her worry even more.

“I don’t want to insist on things you don’t want to talk about.” Willow started speaking in a very soothing matter, while getting closer to her fiance.

“However i think, as we will become partners in short time, i would like to think that we can talk about…everything.”

She finished her words and fear surrounded her. As she looked at Robert’s thoughtful expression, she wondered if she demanded too much, if she sounded too desperate for some kind of attention…

“Very well, if you insist.”

Robert spoke and Willow took a deep breath.

“I had a small talk with Liam, just now.” Robert stopped a few seconds before he continued and Willow started to understand what was going on.

The brothers’ rivalry has never ended. Even when Robert and Willow got engaged, Liam didn’t congratulate them. Instead he later on caught Willow when she was alone and warned her about Robert.

She dismissed him, of course. The words Liam said, the way he described Robert… It just didn’t match with the Robert Willow was seeing. He had been nothing but kind to her from the first moment and Willow couldn’t help but think Liam wasn’t that objective when it came to his brother.

Willow knew he wasn’t a saint. She wasn’t so naive to assume he had never done anything wrong. She knew just by their conversations, how deeply Robert cared for royalty and he lived by his truth. She knew sometimes he tried to control way too much and his methods weren’t that cheerful.

However, she couldn’t find it in herself to blame him. His actions, no matter how evil they looked, always had a justifiable reason. And noone else seemed to understand that. People only saw their side, how Robert’s actions may have caused them hurt, but noone really cared about their actions that might hurt Robert.

Willow witnessed it so many times. The whole family threw words at him, words that include his time on the island and how they wished he never came back, without a second thought. And everyone seemed to think Robert didn’t care but Willow knew better. She knew he cared about his family and their opinions of him. Maybe that’s why, as he got more hurt by them, he got even more ambitious.

“Let’s just say it wasn’t very pleasant.” Robert smiled once more and Willow took a step towards him. She was finally standing right in front of him and since Robert was half-sitting on the table, their height difference wasn’t that much.

“Did he say something to upset you?” Willow asked and noticed Robert’s shock. He was quick to cover it up, as always, yet Willow was able to catch it.

“Liam can not upset me.”

Robert exclaimed and Willow didn’t say a thing. Robert seemed to be uncomfortable by that.

“He can’t. What can he possibly say to me that will upset me?”

“Well, i don’t know.” Willow felt confident because she felt that Robert shared another part of himself with her. A part that he didn’t show anyone else.

And he was honest with her. Well, as honest as Robert can be, she guessed.

“But seems like whatever that conversation was, it tensed you up.”

Robert rolled his eyes and Willow started smiling, finding it amusing.

“It didn’t tense me up. It just annoyed me because he had confessed to try and change your mind.”

He had said too much, they both realized it the moment he stopped speaking. Willow was shocked, but Robert was shocked even more by how much he said.

Robert wasn’t one to lose his temper and say words without thinking. He didn’t act on impulse. That was Liam’s speciality.

Another silence fell into the room and Robert looked away, uncomfortable. Willow tried to not be so nervous as she spoke.

“I am sorry that you learned that.” She said, because she didn’t know what else to say. Robert nodded yet didn’t look at Willow. Willow gathered up all her courage and found her voice once more.

“However… You should know that… No matter what Liam says, i will NOT be thinking the way anyone else wants me to.”

Robert looked at Willow and Willow caught her breath. She knew that, by that unsure light in his eyes, her next words carried an important weight and she had to choose them carefully.

“I will not think you are evil, just because Liam said so.” Willow continued and Robert’s shoulders fell. “I do care about Liam and his opinions but i would like to believe i am a woman who is capable of having my own opinions that would not easily change by someone else’s words.”

Robert seemed somehow more at ease now, yet Willow still could see something was bothering him.

“Was that all Liam said?” She asked, wondering if there is more. Robert took his time before replying, seeming lost in thought.

“I know you care about Liam.” Robert replied, ignoring her question and focusing on her previous sentence. “I think that is part of the problem.”

“I’m not sure i follow.” Willow said, confused. Why her caring about Liam would be a problem?

“I know you two have a history.” Robert explained and Willow frowned. “And it might be silly but i think…”

“You think what?” Willow asked, breathless. Robert has never been very vocal about his feelings and although they got engaged, Willow didn’t know if he was in love with her.

She wanted to hear. She wanted words, confirmation…

“I think tonight, when i saw you together, smiling and talking… You just looked close.” Robert said, not looking at her purposely. “And i wondered if your…previous affections,” he seemed to be careful to choose the right words. “were still present.”

Willow stared at him, not fully understanding what she was hearing.

Was Robert…jealous?

“You were jealous?” She blurted out without thinking and Robert looked at her, alarmed.

“No,” he tried to deny quickly but as his usual coolness dissapeared, Willow knew she was right. “No, i was just worried that Liam would put some ideas about me into your head.”

Willow nodded, biting inside her cheeks to not smile. Robert Henstridge, the king of England, was jealous.

She wished she didn’t get this hopeful and this happy by this little thing, but she couldn’t help herself. The butterflies were already racing in her stomach.

“Right.” Willow said, clearing her throat. “Of course there isn’t any reason for you to be jealous.”

“Exactly.” Robert continued, looking a little unsure. “We are engaged to be married, after all.”

Willow agreed. “Yes, we are.” She knew he was waiting for something, some kind of confirmation that she didn’t care for Liam anymore, at least not in that way. However Willow was determined to make him work for it, just a little more.

“I mean… it would be atrocious had you married me while still having some feelings for Liam.”

Willow almost smiled but was able to hold it back at the last minute. Robert looked on the edge, his gaze locked into Willow’s eyes, silently begging for an answer… Seeing his cold-blooded nature dissapear made Willow a little bit happier because it somehow showed that he truly cared.

“It would.” Willow replied, a wicked smile begging to be shown. “It would be a huge scandal too.”

“Willow.” Robert’s voice almost came out as a groan. “Stop playing with me.” He said, as he looked at her intensely. Willow couldn’t help but hold her breath as Robert looked at her. “Please.”

That almost broke her. Robert was always extremely polite when talking, no matter who was in front of him. That manners of him was probably injected at him while he was still a child. However, Willow had never heard him use that word.

Maybe it was because he never had to ask for anything. He was the king, he ordered. People didn’t say no to him, not just because they didn’t want to disobey their king but because he always knew how to talk just to convince someone.

Yet here he was, looking at Willow with an eagerness he had never shown before, using that word. Willow wasn’t sure how she still stood there as her knees started to shake.

“I don’t care for Liam.” Willow answered quickly, her words leaving her mouth like a whisper. But Robert heard her way too well. Not sure if it was because he was paying extra attention or because he was looking at her lips.

“Not in that way, at least.” She spoke but words came out shaken. She couldn’t blame herself for being this weak, because she didn’t think any woman on earth would be able to stay calm and unaffected before Robert, when he spoke like this.

Robert seemed to find her answer satisfying as his uneasiness left it’s place for something else. When he held her hand, Willow felt chills going down her spine.

“Thank you.” He said. His way of speech could be way too formal for anyone else, yet it wasn’t for Willow. Because she knew that his words usually carried way more depth than they sounded.

“Is that why you didn’t come to talk to me tonight?” Willow asked, not willing to let this go so easily.

“You seemed to have a good time. I did not want to bother you.”

“You could never bother me.” Willow said, as if the thought itself was very absurd. Finally a true smile creeped up in Robert’s face.

“It’s good to know.”

Willow couldn’t help but feel the warmth that embraced her heart with the peacefulness of this moment. She smiled brightly at Robert, because in truth, his smile was contagious.

He looked much younger and way less stressed when he smiled. Another part of him, a part that is adorable and mischievous showed whenever he smiled and Willow couldn’t help but feel special because he seemed to offer that smile only to her.

“Well then, i will leave you be.” Willow said taking a few steps away from him, fearing she can’t take it much longer. “I am hoping you are in a much better mood right now.”

“I am,” Robert answered truthfully and his cheerful expression convinced Willow. As she took a few steps back, still facing Robert, she raised one of her eyebrows. “That’s good. Because i am too.” After a minute of silence Willow added wickedly. “It’s not everyday the king of England gets jealous over you.”

She immediately turned around and took a few steps towards the door.

“I wasn’t jealous!” Robert exclaimed once again, his voice a little high. Willow didn’t turn around, she just whispered a joyful “Hmm…” and left the room.

Leaving Robert smiling brightly, and both of them knowing damn well he was, indeed, jealous.


End file.
